That Bastard!!
by Ami Barton
Summary: While Dark Schneider is giving his heart to Yoko, Arshes Nei is heart-broken at her father figure’s/past lover’s new love. Can she regain love with another? May later be rated NC-17 Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I do not own "Bastard!!" Although, as we all know Darsh, is the Bastard, which I wish I owned.  
  
That Bastard!! By: Ami Barton  
  
Chapter One: Reunion  
  
The sobs of the half-elfin beauty echoed through the walls and hallways of the dark castle where Gara had first found Dark Schneider petting her head gently in the moonlight fifteen years before. Today her hair shone in the full moon in the place where his body laid silently waiting for the inevitable to happen. Her body was shaking and her ears twitched at the sound of her own crying. "Why? Why Darsh?"  
  
She lifted her head from the stone, which looked blue in the full moon. She looked into the moon as she remembered Dark doing so many times in the past century in which he had raised her and cared for her and eventually became her lover. For so many years he told her the three simplest of words and yet her heart melted every time. When he simply said her name and the words "I love you" she had the gut feeling that he would be hers forever.  
  
How had it happened? In the time they were torn apart compared to the time they had been together it seemed hardly possible that he could even love Yoko and give her half the devotion he had given her; the one he had raised, cared for, loved!  
  
It hurt. Arshes had no idea what this pain was. For the man she loved, to love another, there was no other way to say it, it plain-out hurt.  
  
'The night of the last battle, after he had revived himself from the dead, I ran to hold him. He made that arrogant comment, much like himself. It made me feel safe and secure like I had him to keep again. Then Yoko came. She ran to him, seeming both happy and mad. The moment he saw her he pushed me aside. There were no words, but he gave her that money with a smile and paid attention to no one else. He left me standing there next to Gara. At that moment, I knew I'd lost him.'  
  
She wrote these words from her heart. The moment was etched into her brain. As was her past with Dark Schneider.  
  
Arshes now laid her head in her arms again. "I love you, Darsh." Her hand balled into a tight fist. "I loved you, damn it!" She lifted and slammed her fist back down against the hard rock. She paid no attention to the shock of pain that traveled from her fist all the way to her shoulder. Her sobs were now greater than ever. She let her body fall from the window, which was really no more than square cut from the stone, to the cold dark floor. She cried through the night not caring who she woke, or what they threatened to do to her.  
  
"Come on, Kall-su, just a couple more floors." Gala's deep voice echoed through the enclosed stairwells covering all evidence of Arshes Nei's cries.  
  
Kall-su followed closely behind as Gara led him through the castle to the very top. "So, when you left to kill Dark Schneider, the first time I mean, you found him at the very top of this castle?" Gara did not bother to respond to his questioning, but continued climbing the stairs.  
  
When they reached the top floor, which contained a single room and approached the door. Gara shuddered remembering the night he had come here prepared to kill Dark Schneider. Every detail of the memory was fresh in his mind. He had charged into the room, not ready to kill as he had been known to, but to die. He wanted to become the greatest ninja master and in order to do so he would have to first defeat the "annoying un-killable" (as Arshes had so kindly and rightfully referred to him recently,) Dark Schneider. When he barged into the room he was stunned. Instead of the armored, clean-cut warrior he had pictured he was faced with a naked, long- haired, beast-like of a man, swallowing the moonlight in his presence, and petting his woman, half naked on the floor. Gara now laughed at Dark and his behavior.  
  
He opened the door to the room. It was different to face it now, 15 years after the fact. Gara and Kall-su now stood in the doorway. For a moment it was silent, then one of Arshes' sobs were heard. Both men then made note of Arshes Nei's naked body laying on the floor.  
  
Gara's body continued to frame the door not wanting to actually enter the room, especially now that he'd seen her laying in the same spot as she had before, while Kall-su could not stand to see her, or anyone, so upset. He walked to her and ran two fingers through her hair. "Arshe." He whispered the name Dark Schneider had called her.  
  
Arshes lifted her head. She tried to focus her eyes through the tears, onto the man kneeling before her. 


End file.
